Forum:Siegfried Devaughn
Category:Archived Claim Siegfried Devaughn *'Full Name': Siegfried Ace Devaughn *'Gender': Male *'God Parent Choice #1: '''Aquilon (Boreas) *'God Parent Choice #2': Somnus (Hypnos) *'God Parent Choice #3: Janus/Quirinus *'Cohort Choice #1: '''Second Cohort *'Cohort Choice '''#1: Fourth Cohort *'''Mortal Parent: Agatha Devaughn (nee' Alexandria) *'Age: '''14 *'Appearance:' He has long jet black hair, grey eyes, fair skin, tall stature and medium-built. He always keeps a calm face with a slightly sad smile. *'Personality': He is a silent, calm, polite and reserved young man. *'Fatal Flaw:' He is afraid to share his past to his friends as it is too painful. But sharing his past to his friends may even help him move on. *'Weapons': Hasta (thrusting spear, his long-range weapon) and Pugio (his short-range and reserve weapon) made of Imperial Gold. *'Notable Quote': "''Being silent doesn't mean I'm a coward. Being silent means I can hold back words that will only make things worse." *'Fear': Acrophobia (heights) and Agoraphobia (wide, open spaces). History : _____ and his mother met at her business store in their town when his father applied for work in Sacramento, California. They quickly fell for each other and began dating after a few weeks. Afterwards, they had an affair which gave birth to Siegfried. His father revealed his true form for a very short time to Agatha which made her even fall in love more in him. His mother is a successful entrepreneur which made them rich and famous in their town. But they remained humble to everyone that made Siegfried a kind boy. When he was a about a year old, ____ have to leave them because it might raise suspicions on the gods that he had a child with a mortal. Agatha understood everything he said. To avoid publicity of him leaving them, Agatha used the upcoming political elections (since she was running for mayor of the town) as a cover. She put up a front that he left them due to disputes about her running for mayor and other matters. When Siegfried can already understand and speak, he keep asking his mother where is his father (In this time, his mother won the elections and was made mayor). Agatha always replied to him that he passed away due to disease. Also, to keep out of trouble and too much publicity because Agatha was mayor, she sent Siegfried to her brother in San Francisco. But, things got bad. Her brother was ruthless and cruel. He did all the chores while his uncle gambled and drank and when he does not get what he wants, he hurts Siegfried by either hitting him with a stick, whipping him with a belt or prohibiting him to eat a meal. He even locks him up in the attic where it is cold. He endured all of those torments as he hoped one day, he'll be freed from his uncle's grasp. But, this left him a big impact in his life and left him a trauma. He was always silent but got even more silent because of his uncle. One day, he accidentally tripped his uncle, which made him enraged. He banged his head in the attic wall and locked him up there. He couldn't take it anymore, he was bruised and injured. He decided to run away. He rummaged through the old stuff in the attic and found some old clothes, an old rucksack and some money his uncle must've dropped while crouching down to hit him. Fortunately, he found a rope long enough for the attic window to reach the base of his house. Luckily, the window was big enough to fit him and he escaped without his uncle noticing. He ran as fast and as far as he could. He rode random buses leading somewhere. He got down at Sonoma Valley and ran to the forest since police may come. When he spotted the Wolf House, he collapsed due to extreme fatigue and hunger When he woke up, he was in the Wolf House with Lupa treating his wounds. Lupa explained who she is and what he needs to do. He was given a choice of weapons and he chose a Hasta made of Imperial Gold. But he decided to have a Pugio too as a support weapon. After that, he began training. But he kept worrying about his mother because sooner or later, she'll know he'd gone missing so he requested Lupa to help him send a letter (the normal one, not Iris-message) to his mother telling that his uncle mistreated him so he ran away and ended up in the Wolf House. After he was trained to fight monsters, Lupa told Siegfried to go to Camp Jupiter which wasn't that far from Sonoma Valley. When he was on the way, two or three monsters came to attack him but he survived them all because of his newly found skills. He eventually got to Camp Jupiter and was given the tour around and the complete and full explanation of everything. One night, a sign appeared on his head. He was claimed by his father. This made him confused because he knew his father died in a disease. In his dreams, _____ talked to him and explains everything. He apologized in behalf of Agatha for hiding the truth from him, which he understood as he knew it was for the better of his life. He was very happy to know that his father was a god and that he was alive, even immortal. User This character is owned by Hyugabyakugan[[User blog:Hyugabyakugan12|'12']]